The Weirdest Christmas
by karjens44
Summary: Ruby wants to share Christmas with a certain lonely someone. Red Queen
1. Chapter 1

The Weirdest Christmas

Fandom: OUAT

Pairing Regina Mills/Ruby Lucas (Red Queen)

Rating: T (there may be a swear in here or two. Can't remember ha).

Summary: Ruby wants to share Christmas with a certain lonely someone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to this television show or these characters. I just have writers block on my originals and writing Red Queen is my muse.

A/N Well this turned out far longer than I'd planned and went in directions I hadn't expected. I hope it wound up making sense. The characters are somewhat OOC. Regina herself is a bit softer than I usually prefer, but for some reason, I wanted her to let her guard down, just this once, without appearing overly weak. Hoped that came across This is a one-shot. Now that it's finished I can get back to my Red Queen Tale.

This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. (Warning: I have an odd addiction to comma's.)

~RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ~

To an outsider, it looked like a fairytale Christmas Eve party. Literally. Everyone from Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs to Cinderella and the Blue Fairy were gathered at Granny's for Christmas Eve holiday party before they headed to the town square for the tree lighting festivities. There was lots of good food and laughter and young Henry Mills was having the time of his life.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Henry exclaimed happily, as he wrapped his arms around the woman he'd been glued to all day.

Emma Swan laughed at her son and squeezed him tight. "I think it's all the sugar," she teased, the joy of spending her very first Christmas with a family evident in the childlike enthusiasm that accompanied everything she did.

"No it isn't," Henry protested as he shoved another chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. "It's because the curse is broken, good won and this is my first real family Christmas."

"Well, get used to it kid," David told his grandson as he ruffled the boys hair. "Good will always win and we'll have tons more of these family Christmas's.

"Yeah and as your grandparents, it's our job to spoil you rotten," Snow added as she wrapped an arm around her Charming's waist, love and true happiness shining on her face.

Ruby Lucas had been watching the new, if odd, little family with a fond smile. She was truly happy that her best friend finally had her prince, her daughter and now a grandson, but for the last hour, she kept thinking something was wrong and Henry's words made her realize what…or who was glaringly absent.

"I'm glad you're having fun Henry," she said with a gentle smile, "but doesn't it seem like something's missing?" She knew that Henry had absorbed and believed every single word in that story book that Snow had given him, but had been hoping he'd eventually come to learn that what you read isn't always the whole truth. Apparently, he hadn't, and having grandparents and a savior who played into their own stories hadn't helped.

"I don't think so," Henry answered her with confusion as he looked around the crowded diner and his new extended family. "Well, maybe Santa," he added, drawing a laugh from Emma, Snow and David and a sigh from Ruby.

"What is it Ruby?" Snow asked with concern.

"You really don't know?" Ruby asked looking from one puzzled face to another. "Henry, you say this is your first family Christmas, but who have you spent the last ten with?"

It took far longer than it should have for the embarrassed expressions to cross Henry and his 'new family's' faces.

"Oh shit. Regina," Emma said horrified. "I didn't even think…"

"We didn't either," Snow acknowledged with embarrassment, "but It would have been uncomfortable," Snow told her, even if she did look a bit guilty.

"And she's still the Evil Queen," Henry added with the innocence of a kid who only knows black and white.

"No," Ruby corrected gently. "In that book of yours, she's the "Evil Queen". In real life she's Regina Mills, the woman who raised and loved you for ten years," Ruby said sadly and then shook her head. "You know what? This is so not my business and I'm not really in the Christmas mood anyway I'll see you guys later."

"Red, wait a second," Snow called after her best friend and caught up with her just as the waitress had grabbed her cloak.

"This is about more than not inviting Regina to a private party. You've been…distant ever since Emma and I got back. Talk to me," she urged her friend.

"I don't really have anything to say. Merry Christmas Snow," Ruby said and then left knowing exactly where she was headed.

`RQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Miss Lucas?"

Ruby noticed the way Regina's always vigilant gaze searched the yard as if expecting a return of the angry mob and that just darkened her mood.

"It's just me, Madame Mayor," she assured the woman carefully, a nervous smile lifting her lips.

Regina's eyes turned to the woman shivering on her front porch. When she'd opened the door, Ruby Lucas hadn't even come close to making the list of possible visitors. "I'm no longer Mayor, as you well know. So what brings 'just you' to my house on Christmas Eve? Aren't you supposed to be at Granny's with…?" Her heart flipped painfully as a thought occurred to her.

"Is it Henry?" She asked anxiously. "Did something happen?"

Ruby felt a bit guilty for not knowing that would be Regina's first assumption. "Oh no. I'm sorry. Henry's fine. I didn't know you knew about Granny's," Ruby said feeling even more guilty. It was bad enough thinking that Regina just hadn't been invited , but knowing that Regina was well aware of the snub made her feel even worse.

"Henry called yesterday and told me about the 'grown up' party he was going to and then his plans to go downtown," Regina replied tonelessly, trying to shove down the sense of rejection that filled her.

"Oh," Ruby stared at her feet, trying to find something somewhat intelligent to say.

"So…" she prodded impatiently.

Ruby was relieved and somewhat hopeful that the extremely standoffish woman hadn't slammed the door in her face but still began to doubt her decision.

"I didn't... can I come in?"

Regina's natural instinct was to offer a resounding 'no' and send the uninvited woman running for her life, but as she looked at the woman standing almost forlornly on her doorstep, she was disturbed to discover she couldn't bring herself to do it. The perpetually cheerful waitress was looking quite bedraggled, not to mention decidedly cold, wearing only her cloak over her jeans and sweater. She looked behind her guest and didn't see any trace of the worn red Camaro.

"Did you walk here?" She asked incredulously. It wasn't a long walk from Granny's, but the temperature was dropping quickly and the snow was picking up.

"Yeah. My car was blocked in and I didn't want to wait for David to move his truck."

"I see," Regina lied. Despite her better judgment, Regina stepped aside and gestured for Ruby to enter.

Ruby sighed blissfully as the warmth began to sting her frozen cheeks.

"I just made a fresh pot of coffee. Please wait in the study while I go prepare a tray," Regina ordered as she took Ruby's cloak.

Ruby wanted to snicker at the way the woman could make an offer sound like a royal command but she wasn't about to risk getting thrown back out into the cold. "Thank you," she said meeting Regina's steady gaze, finding the dark eyes almost hypnotic.

"Yes well…" Regina prevaricated, not comfortable with gratitude of any kind. "I'll be right back."

Ruby smirked, feeling unreasonably proud of the fact she'd manage to silence the woman who excelled at having the last word. Still, she allowed herself a moment to enjoy the very sweet view of slender hips swaying seductively before heading to the study feeling considerably warmer.

She had just taken a seat when her cell phone rang. "Hey Emma," she greeted after checking the caller ID.

"_Hey. What happened?"_

Ruby sighed at the concern in her friend's voice. "Nothing,"

"_Nothing? You make us all feel bad about not inviting Regina and then just leave. That's hardly nothing."_

"Is that what this is about? You want to yell at me for upsetting everybody?" Ruby felt her temper slipping.

"_No, of course not. I just wanted to make sure you're okay and tell you we're headed over to the town square in about an hour. We'll try to save you some hot chocolate."_

"Sorry Em. I'm fine," she said her anger easing at the excited sound of Emma's voice. "And I'm not going to the tree lightening."

"_Why not? This is my first one and I want all my friends to be there." _

Ruby noticed Emma didn't say 'family' and she suspected it was going to take the blonde some time to get used to the idea that she finally had one. "I've got plans already," she explained.

"_Oh, a hot date?"_ Emma teased.

_It's hot alright,_Ruby thought, her lips lifting in a private leer. "I'm at Regina's," she answered.

"_Regina's? Why?"_

Ruby clenched her teeth wondering if these people would ever get it. "Because her family decided he didn't want to spend the evening with her."

"_Oh," _Emma said and the guilt was clear inher voice. _"I could always convince him to…"_

"Do you really think that Regina Mills of all people would be happy, knowing her own son had to be convinced to spend time with her?"

"_She doesn't have to know."_

Ruby snorted. "Emma, Henry's a good kid, but he's only ten. He can't hide his emotions worth a shit."

"_Yeah," Emma laughed proudly. " So you're really not going to come? Granny was looking for you."_

Ruby felt her own guilt that this would be the first Christmas since coming to Storybrooke that she hadn't spent it with her grandmother, but the older woman had looked so happy looking after Snow and flirting blatantly with Marco. "Yeah. I'm good here. Tell Granny I'll see her tomorrow. Goodnight Emma."

"_Night Rubes."_

Ruby hung up knowing that she was going to have a lot of questions to answer later, but tonight she was going to let herself enjoy this rare opportunity.

RQRQRQRQRQRQ


	2. Chapter 2

The Weirdest Christmas Part 2

Fandom: OUAT

Pairing Regina Mills/Ruby Lucas (Red Queen)

Rating: T (there may be a swear in here or two. Can't remember ha).

Summary: Ruby wants to share Christmas with a certain lonely someone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to this television show or these characters. I just have writers block on my originals and writing Red Queen is my muse.

RQRQRQRQRQRQ

Part 2

As she put the cups and the cream and sugar on the tray, Regina ran her mind over all the possible reasons Ruby Lucas would have left a 'family' party at Granny's with all her friends, just to pay her of all people a visit. The only feasible explanation that came to mind was that she had been sent by the irritatingly noble Charming family and most likely her own son, to spy on the Evil Queen. To make sure that while the town was preoccupied with the evenings Christmas festivities, she wasn't carrying out some magical scheme.

Regina's anger began to simmer at the thought, but when she remembered the almost lost look on Ruby's face, she instantly knew that spying wasn't on the woman's agenda. That just made her more confused about Ruby's true purpose and Regina Mills did not like being confused.

Knowing she couldn't stall any longer, Regina lifted the tray and headed to the study, fully expecting her guest to be snooping through her belongings, but instead she found the brunette sitting sedately on the sofa, looking lost in thought.

For a long moment, Regina stood in the doorway and simply studied the woman who had interrupted her own little pity party. She didn't know Ruby that well but she found herself curious about her and she didn't know why. The knowledge that she was Snow White and Emma Swan's best friend had precluded any desire to see her as anything but the person who sold her coffee in the mornings.

Of course there was also the fact that Ruby had the questionable fashion sense of a call girl and had no problem exposing as much of her body as she could legally get away with. Not that the woman had anything to be ashamed of, Regina thought appreciatively. Ruby Lucas was most definitely a beautiful woman with a spectacular body. Knowing that a dangerous wolf lay currently slumbering just beneath that beautiful skin only made her that much more intriguing to Regina.

Now, seeing the habitually cheerful face void of its usual bright and often obnoxious smile was somewhat unsettling to Regina and touched a part of her that she'd thought was long dead. She was not, however, about to let the waitress/werewolf know that.

"Here you are Miss Lucas," she said, smirking a bit as the woman jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice. She placed the tray on the coffee table and poured two cups before taking her seat in the chair across from the sofa.

"Thank you," Ruby said gratefully as she added milk and several teaspoons of sugar. She looked up and found the former Mayor watching her with what almost looked like amusement.

"What?" She asked, wondering if the woman was about to assault her with a bunch of nasty insults about her clothes or appearance in general.

Regina saw the wariness in Ruby's eyes and couldn't blame her. Had it been any other day, she most likely would have ridiculed the woman unmercifully. "I was just wondering why you didn't simply ask for a cup of warm sugar and milk and skip the coffee all together?"

Ruby blushed but offered a half smile. "I really like sweet," she said and then gulped, wondering what she 'd said as Regina's eyes narrowed peculiarly and then slid over her body in a slow perusal.

"Hm. You're metabolism must be spectacular," she murmured appreciatively.

_Ok, was I just eye-stripped by the Evil Queen? _ Ruby wondered, her heart speeding up at the thought. Regina Mills was ridiculously hot with a powerful sensuality about her that almost knocked you on your ass just looking at her. Having that sensuality directed at her was enough to make her head spin, but Ruby was not so easily intimidated by sexy.

Her brain working once more, Ruby leaned back and crossed her legs, mimicking Regina's own haughty pose. "Not really," she said with a wicked smile, letting eyes do some wandering of their own. "I just find a lot of fun ways to burn off the calories."

Regina lifted an eyebrow and took a sip of coffee. "I just bet you do Miss Lucas," she said, her husky voice making Ruby's mouth go dry.

"You know, I do have a name," she said hoping to maintain some bit of control.

"Actually, you have two," Regina reminded her, probably more casually than she should have given the reason.

Ruby nodded. "True, but I kind of like Ruby."

"It is a lovely name," Regina told her and then smirked. "Red makes me think of a crayon."

Since being playfully teased by the most rigid and uptight person in Storybrooke was an unheard of situation, Ruby decided to tease back.

"Funny. It always makes me think of sin," she grinned.

"Is there anything that doesn't?" Regina inquired pleasantly

Ruby shrugged and then her smile faded. "Thank you," she said seriously. "For letting me come in and for the coffee."

"Well I couldn't very well have you freeze to death on my porch," Regina said with a negligence that didn't entirely match her expression. "The townspeople would most likely form another angry mob and my flower beds haven't recovered from the trampling they received during the last one."

Ruby snorted derisively. "Yeah, it didn't take long for them to remember how to do that," she said bitterly.

Regina watched Ruby with a slight frown. She'd heard about what happened when Ruby had changed for the first time since the curse. She was disgusted just thinking about all the so-called 'good' people who sat in judgment of Regina for her 'evil deed's yet had no problem hunting down an innocent girl for something she had no control over. Just imagining the vibrant woman sitting across from her, even in wolf form, forced to cower in fear as dozens of people shouted for her death, had Regina seething until she remembered Dr. Hopper's advice.

As much as it irritated her to do so, Regina counted to ten to reign in her temper, surprised when it actually worked and her anger receded.

"Did they really have torches and pitchforks?" she asked with an amused smile, hoping to lighten the moment and unaccountably relieved when the waitress laughed delightedly. It was a beautiful sound, Regina mused.

"Can you believe it?" Ruby continued to laugh. ""You'd think that after living nearly thirty years in the modern world, they would have at least heard of flashlights and baseball bats."

Regina bit back several comments she could have made about the sheep-like citizens of Storybrooke and for once practiced the fine art of verbal restraint. "Yes, you'd think so," she agreed.

"You know, you never told me what you were doing wandering around in the snow on Christmas Eve," she continued, smoothly changing the subject.

Ruby struggled to come up with some answer…any answer that wouldn't make her look pathetic. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything so decided on the truth and hoped Regina would at least try to hold back on the insults. "I didn't want to be alone," she answered simply and then decided her coffee cup was the most interesting object ever created.

Regina was momentarily speechless and took a sip of her own cooling coffee as she tried to disguise her surprise. "Then maybe you shouldn't have left the party at Granny's," she managed, though there was no cruelty in her tone.

Ruby shot her a half grin. "Please," she scoffed. "Granny was too busy bossing everyone around and as far as Snow and David were concerned, I'm not sure they even knew anybody else was in the diner."

"They are rather sickening aren't they?" Regina quipped, not entirely joking.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Since they're my friends, I wouldn't exactly put it that way."

"I don't hear you denying it dear," Regina smirked.

Ruby chuckled. "Ok, I'll admit the whole happy family thing Snow and Charming on top of Emma and Henry…oh God. I'm sorry," she said not wanting to cause Regina any more pain than she was probably enduring.

"I don't need your pity," Regina stated stiffly.

"I'm not offering it," Ruby replied, "but I'm not going to deny that the whole thing pissed me off."

Regina blinked, surprised by her honest response. "Why?"

Ruby found herself growing agitated once more. "It just did. I mean they didn't even notice you weren't there," she said angrily and then her heart plummeted at the flash of pain that crossed Regina's face before she slid the mask of indifference on once more.

"I wouldn't have expected anything different Miss Lucas, why on earth would it bother you so much?" Regina was truly confused by the woman's strong reaction to a perceived insult to the Evil Queen.

"It just does," Ruby muttered. "I mean hell, you're Henry's mom and you're the one who risked life and limb to bring back Snow and Emma and they couldn't even invite you to a damned party."

Regina was seriously shocked by the angry outburst from the incessantly cheerful woman, a woman who was best friends with Snow and her daughter. On her behalf, no less.

"Miss…Ruby, I consider myself fairly gifted in being able to read people. Given my previous positions as Queen and Mayor, that was a necessity and I suspect that my not being invited to a party is not what has you so disgruntled."

Ruby looked into Regina's piercing eyes and inexplicably her anger vanished in an instant to be replaced by a sense of comfort that she'd been missing for weeks along with a realization of just how incredibly beautiful those probing eyes really were.

"This was a bad idea," Ruby blurted, afraid of what she was suddenly feeling. "I should go."

Regina had learned very early on how to detect attraction from another person. It had often proved to be quite useful. This time, it was more confusing than anything. Still, while she would skip naked down Main Street before admitting it, there was an unhappy look about Ruby that touched a part of Regina that had been closed off for longer than she could remember.

"Don't be ridiculous Miss Lucas. It's freezing outside, not to mention snowing and while I wasn't prepared for company this evening, you might as well stay."

Ruby looked past the indifference on Regina's face and into eyes that were far more expressive than Ruby suspected Regina knew and the loneliness in them hurt Ruby's heart. "Golly, since you put it so nicely, how can I refuse?" she agreed flippantly, knowing the immensely proud woman would reject any hint of compassion.

"Well then, I suppose I should feed you," Regina said, the gleam in her eyes belying the unenthusiastic sigh in her voice. "Unless you filled up at the diner?"

"Nah, I wasn't really hungry," Ruby admitted and then her stomach rumbled loudly, causing her to blush furiously when Regina merely lifted an eyebrow.

"Sorry," she muttered, mortified.

"I assume your appetite has returned then," Regina couldn't help but smile at the blush on her unexpected guests face. It was really very sweet.

"It looks that way," Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"Well, come into the kitchen. I'll find something to cook while you tell me the real reason why you're at my house instead of nestled in the bosom of your heroic friends."

_Why did she have to say 'bosom'? _ Ruby said as her eyes naturally lowered to the spectacular bosom that was snuggly encased in a form fitting black turtleneck.

"You're ogling dear," Regina smirked as both women got to their feet.

"And you're bossy. What's your point?" Ruby quipped back, feeling a relaxation she hadn't been close to feeling at the diner.

"Touché," Regina replied, unable to suppress a smile at the woman's playful brazenness. Suddenly Christmas Eve didn't seem quite as…maudlin as she'd anticipated it to be.

RQRQRQRQRQ

The impromptu dinner had been quick and surprisingly pleasant for both women. Despite Regina's directive, Ruby avoided answering her earlier questions and kept the conversation on general topics, namely the latest town gossip.

After a quick kitchen clean up, they retired back to the study. The sun had gone down, casting the room into shadows. Instead of turning on the lights, Regina lit the fireplace, finding the gentle light of a natural fire more comforting to her often-distracted mind.

"So aside from the undoubtedly cloying atmosphere at Granny's, what is it that had you venturing into the lair of the Evil Queen?" she asked as she handed Ruby a glass of wine and surprisingly joined her on the sofa.

Ruby rolled her eyes and shifted so she was facing Regina. "Are you always so dramatic?"

"Of course I am. It's more intimidating that way," Regina answered arrogantly. "Now answer the question."

Ruby chuckled and sipped her wine before her dark thoughts crept over her again. "I just got tired," she said simply.

"Of what, exactly?"

Ruby looked away, not comfortable with revealing her feelings to a woman who was basically a stranger and one not known for compassion. "Tired of being all alone in a room full of blissfully happy people flaunting everything I'll never have."

Regina hadn't expected that at all. "Like what?"

Ruby shrugged. "Oh the usual; family, true love and all that," she said nonchalantly as she braced herself for one of Mayor Mill's legendary cutting remarks.

Regina could read the woman beside her like a book. Ruby was waiting to be made fun of and at any other time, she may have issued a sarcastic insult designed to send the woman running with her tail between her legs. Now, however, she just turned to face her more fully.

"What makes you think you won't have that Miss Lucas?" she asked curiously, disconcerted by this serious side of the free-spirited woman.

"First of all, can you call me Ruby? Or Red? Hell anything is better than Miss Lucas," she asked nervously.

"Very well, Ruby. So why?"

Ruby sighed. "I'd think that would be pretty obvious," she said.

Regina frowned and then nodded as she finally understood what Ruby was talking about. "You mean because you're a werewolf."

Ruby was taken aback by the almost offhand way Regina had phrased that. "Yeah, of course because of that. I can't date or get attached to anyone because either they'll find out what I am and leave, or I'll turn and kill them, just like I did with…before."

Regina felt a rare flash of sympathy. "What happened before?" she asked gently.

Ruby's eyes shut as she tried to block the sickening memory. "Back before the curse, Snow and I had believed my boyfriend was the werewolf that had been terrorizing our village. We tied him up for his protection and well…"

"You don't have to say anymore," Regina whispered, figuring out the rest without her having to say it. "I'm sorry Ruby," she said sincerely.

"Yes well, like you, pity doesn't do it for me," Ruby said, her voice tight with her repressed pain. "Anyway, I thought I could try again with Billy but…"

"Albert Spencer killed him Ruby," Regina interrupted, "not you."

"Yeah, I know. Still all that did was prove I'm meant to be alone."

"Self-pity doesn't really become you," Regina stated bluntly.

Ruby's head shot up and she glared at the woman who'd previously been so polite. "It's not self-pity and if you're going to make fun of me…"

"And you called me dramatic?" Regina chuckled. "All I meant was that you are not a woman who is meant to be alone."

Ruby blinked, wondering if she'd just been complimented. "That's not…"

"Anyone who is frightened off by your…lycanthropic nature isn't worthy of you," Regina interrupted firmly. "You've learned to not just live with the wolf inside of you but to control it as well. That's a testament to your strength, which is far more desirable than simple physical appearance."

"Tell that to any man in town who believes my breasts can talk," Ruby snorted.

"Well, you do advertise your…assets… quite blatantly Miss Lucas."

Ruby bit back her grin and looked innocently at the Evil Queen. "I didn't realize you've been noticing my…assets," she taunted.

Regina's lips lifted in a slow smile, not at all flustered by Ruby's teasing. "Oh, I've noticed alright."

With that, Ruby's cocky bubble deflated and her cheeks heated, causing Regina to offer a very rare laugh.

"Now that that's settled, would you now care to explain why you chose me out of all the places you could have gone tonight?"

As she looked at Regina, a warmth that had nothing to do with the hot coffee and the fireplace was settling inside of Ruby and it all had to do with the beautiful woman that hadn't thrown her out on her ass. "I didn't want you to be alone either."

Regina scowled, about to remind the younger brunette that she didn't do pity, but there was a simple honesty in her dark eyes that surprised her. "Why?"

Ruby met the wary gaze straight on. "Because of everyone in this town, you're the only one that I really feel comfortable around anymore."

"Miss…Ruby, we barely know each other. What on earth would make you feel that way? About me of all people?" Regina finally had to admit that she was totally confused.

"Because, despite everything, you're honest. For the most part," Ruby added with a smirk. "You don't hide behind useless labels and you say what you think to somebody's face instead of talking behind their back."

"I've called you quite a few things," Regina reminded her unapologetically. "Are you saying you didn't mind?"

"No. I can't imagine any woman enjoying having it implied she's a hooker. Except hookers of course,"

"I didn't say you were a hooker dear. Just that you occasionally dress like one," Regina corrected casually.

Ruby shot the former Mayor a curious look. "And just how many hookers have you known…dear?" She laughed at the dumbfounded expression on the beautiful face that usually only held condescension or a smirk.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said, her laughter fading after a long uncomfortable moment of silence coming from Regina. She hoped she hadn't just ruined everything.

Finally, Regina let out a little laugh of her own. "Don't be. Very few people have the courage to talk to me like that. It's…different."

Heaving an internal sigh of relief, Ruby looked around the living room trying to settle her racing heart. Suddenly Ruby realized something.

"You don't have any Christmas decorations up," she blurted, feeing slightly concerned when Regina's smile vanished.

"I didn't really see the point," she said stiffly.

Ruby desperately wanted to reach out and take Regina's hand, but she knew it wouldn't be welcome. At least not yet, she thought with a little bit of Christmas hope. Suddenly an idea sprung to mind and she bounced slightly as she shifted on the couch.

"We need cookies," she announced, vowing she was going to make this a happy Christmas for Regina Mills, even if it killed her. Which, knowing the temperamental woman beside her, it very well could.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We need to festify this place," she announced cheerfully, not letting the haughty glare intimidate her.

"I don't believe that's a word," Regina retorted, trying not to smile at the other woman's eagerness.

"Well I just said it, so that makes it a word," Ruby countered, just barely resisting sticking her tongue out.

"I suppose I can't refute that kindergarten logic," Regina drawled. "So how exactly do you propose we…'festify' when the decorations are in the garage and I'm not about to go traipsing outside in the dark and the snow at seven o'clock on Christmas Eve?"

Ruby's excitement was at full power and she wasn't going to be deterred by one grumpy sorceress. "Okay, well you tell me where they are and I'll go get them while you start the cookies?"

As Regina looked into eyes that had looked so sad when she'd arrived but now sparkled with an innocent excitement, she discovered she simply couldn't find it in her to refuse.

"Very well," Regina put a reluctant sigh into her voice as she wasn't about to give Ruby Lucas the impression she was a push over. "There are a few boxes sitting just inside the door that I'd gotten out when I thought Henry…"

Ruby felt a pang in her heart and a flicker of anger at Regina's son. This time she did reach out and cover Regina's hand.

"We don't have to," she offered.

Regina stared down at the hand that dared touch her. It had been so long since anyone had touched her in comfort that she wasn't quite sure how to handle it. Letting herself push away the rejection that still lingered, she focused on the long slender fingers resting on hers and the warm softness of the skin. She wondered if she hadn't made a grave mistake letting this woman into her home, but acknowledged that at this very moment she didn't care. "No," she said looking into the compassionate eyes of the most unlikely person, "I want to."

"Great!" Ruby hopped off the couch and started to leave when this time it was Regina's hand that reached out for hers.

"Unless you have a knack for illegal entry my dear, you'll need a key," she said, the mocking tone belied by the warm gleam in her dark eyes.

Ruby started to reply when Regina got to her feet, hand still wrapped around Ruby's. Ruby swallowed hard as the Queen of Seduction herself invaded her personal space. Her nostrils flared slightly as her wolf senses picked up the indefinable scent that was purely Regina. _Jesus, _ Ruby thought desperately.

"Do be careful Miss Lucas," Regina purred, holding out a key. "Who knows what kind of dangers are just waiting for sweet Little Red Ridinghood?"

Unable to form a coherent thought, Ruby just took the key from Regina not even bothering to ask where she'd gotten it from and left the study, the throaty laugh coming from behind her had Ruby praying her legs would continue to hold her up.


	3. Chapter 3

The Weirdest Christmas

Fandom: OUAT

Pairing Regina Mills/Ruby Lucas (Red Queen)

Rating: T (there may be a swear in here or two. Can't remember ha).

Summary: Ruby wants to share Christmas with a certain lonely someone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to this television show or these characters. I just have writers block on my originals and writing Red Queen is my muse.

A/N I had some formatting issues midway through. I hope I fixed them all, but my apologies if I didn't. Please let me know.

This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. (Warning: I have an odd addiction to comma's.)

RQRQRQRQRQ

Regina's smile remained as she went to the kitchen to start making chocolate chip cookies. It had been entertaining to rattle Ruby Lucas, a woman who always appeared to be sexually uninhibited, though Regina now knew that wasn't even close to the truth. She wondered if Ruby knew just how close she came to being kissed.

Regina let out a small sigh as she thought about Ruby's broad toothy smile and those tempting lips so close. It had been so long. She was alone and Ruby was alone; maybe… no, she wasn't going down that road again. As Ruby had said, perhaps she too was destined to be alone. It was safer that way. For everybody.

Her good mood began to deteriorate as the dark thoughts that were never far from the surface began to break through. As she mixed the ingredients, she remembered that she had bought the chocolate chips with the hopes of making cookies with Henry but in the end, he had forgotten her. In his eyes, he only had one mother.

Tears stung her eyes and she was about to throw the cookie dough in the garbage, tell Ruby to go home and take a bottle of scotch up to her bedroom, when she sensed a warm presence directly behind her. Almost immediately, the depressed tension left her body only to be replaced by a much more desirable one.

"Back so soon?" she asked, any trace of her thoughts lacking from her voice.

"I shouldn't have left," Ruby sighed knowingly as she shifted to stand beside Regina, turning to lean back against the counter. "Are you okay?"

Regina looked at Ruby, prepared to tell her uninvited guests that her feelings were private and had she seen even a hint of pity in the dark eyes watching her, she would have demanded Ruby leave, but all she saw was understanding and her defenses cracked just a little.

"Well aside from the fact that I'm making cookies for a woman I barely know instead of my son, who's decided he'd rather spend Christmas with the woman who gave him up, things are just great."

Ruby cringed at the dejected slump of the formidable woman's shoulder. Not giving a damn if it earned her a slap, Ruby carefully reached out and covered Regina's hand once again.

"I'm sorry that I'm not Henry," she said quietly, "but I am here and I really want to share Christmas with you. If you'll let me."

Regina swallowed, so many emotions swirling violently inside of her so she did what she usually did when her feelings threatened to overwhelm her. She spun around and before Ruby could even blink, Regina's hands were in her hair and she was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Ruby was so startled she couldn't move for all of a half a second. Then the feel of soft lips pressed desperately against hers and fingers gripping tightly at her scalp had her nearly collapsing on the spot. Her hands flew to Regina's hips and yanked the former Mayor against her.

Regina gasped as Ruby wrested control from her almost immediately and Ruby wasted no time slipping her tongue between parted lips while her hands slid slowly up Regina's back, holding her tight yet with a gentleness that would have alarmed Regina had she not been so pleasantly distracted. Ruby 'Red' Lucas certainly knew how to kiss.

For her part, Ruby was trying very hard to maintain some semblance of control. Just knowing that the perfect body pressed so closely to hers, the perpetually smirking lips that were moving so hotly against hers and the warm silky tongue currently caressing her own, belonged to the sexiest woman in this world or any other was almost enough to release her inner wolf. As it was, a low growl escaped her throat, breaking the erotic haze Ruby had fallen under and she pulled back, humiliated and afraid she'd frightened Regina.

"I'm sorry," she said breathlessly as she stepped away, her hand instantly reaching for the counter for support.

Regina stiffened, assuming that Ruby had remembered who it was she'd been kissing and now regretted it. She would not feel rejected by that. "I'm sure you are Miss Lucas," she returned, pleased by the indifferent tone in her voice.

Ruby rolled her eyes. _Drama Queen,_ she thought fondly. "Sheathe your claws kitten," Ruby teased, and fighting not to laugh outright at the outraged glare she received for that one. "I'm not apologizing for the kiss. I'm apologizing for growling at you."

Regina could count on one finger how many people could call her kitten and live to tell about it, but something about this strange beauty in her kitchen was curbing her natural instincts. Unexpectedly, the sound of Ruby's laughter and the woman's lack of fear had Regina's lips twitching in amusement.

"I do admire your courage. I'll give you that," she acknowledged as she finished placing the cookies on the cookie sheet and sliding the two pans into the oven. She turned around and her heart nearly stopped as she saw Ruby sucking on her finger.

"Keep your fingers out of the cookie dough," she rasped, fighting not to take the digit in question and clean it herself.

Ruby saw the predatory flash in Regina's eyes as she'd caught her pilfering the raw cookie dough and she froze, hoping desperately that the former Queen planned to follow up on the promise in the heated gaze. Thrilled to discover she could affect the always controlled woman, Ruby resumed licking the cookie dough from her finger, not removing her eyes from Regina.

"But it's so very good," she whispered suggestively.

Regina's throat tightened. "And very, very bad for me," she managed.

Ruby was extremely tempted to skip the innuendo, knowing instinctively that the skin of Regina's neck would taste far better than the best cookies in the world, however she could see her host was feeling skittish and she wasn't about to risk ruining whatever was developing between them.

"Most of the best things in life are," Ruby said with a gentle smile. "So. Wanna go help put up the decorations?"

Regina was grateful for the change in subject and realized that Ruby Lucas was far more layered than she'd always assumed. "For a guest you're awfully pushy," she sighed.

"I know right?" Rube agreed happily.

Regina shook her head. "Let me clean up and I'll join you in a few moments. "

"Better yet, I'll help. We'll be done faster and then maybe the cookies will be done."

Regina wondered what was wrong with her that she simply nodded and made room for Ruby at the sink.

RQRQRQRQRQ

The dishes done and two dozen cookies later, Regina and Ruby had finished putting up some of the decorations Ruby had brought in. It wasn't much, just some garland around the fireplace, snow globes and nutcrackers that Regina had collected over the years. Ruby had also found some lights that she'd strung around the former Mayor's extravagant desk, smirking at the offended huff that came from the other woman.

As she placed the last nutcracker on the mantle, Regina had to admit the few decorations that they put out did brighten her spirit a little bit. She turned and smiled at Ruby who was looking exceedingly pleased with herself.

"You realize that since this was your idea, you also get to take it all down," Regina stated.

"If that means you're going to let me come back then I'm fine with that," Ruby said more seriously than she'd intended. She didn't want this to be a one-time thing.

Regina 's throat tightened the sincerity of Ruby's statement. "Unless you've learned magic, than I guess you'll have to come back," she hoped her voice sounded as casual as she intended.

"It's too bad we don't have a tree though," Ruby said looking around. "Oh wait…"

Before Regina could question her, Ruby had run back outside. Within five minutes, she was back, looking painfully adorable with her dark hair powdered with snow and cheeks red from the cold. However, it was the excited smile and the way she was proudly holding out a scrawny little branch from one of the nearby evergreen trees that finally melted the Evil Queen's heart.

"That, I presume, is our tree?" Regina inquired, one eyebrow lifted and an amused smile on her lips.

Ruby's smile faded. "Well, I know it's not much but…" she was silenced by one of Regina's fingers being placed against her lips.

"It's perfect," she whispered, her breath hitching as Ruby's tongue flicked daringly against her finger.

"Do you have a vase or something I can put this in?" Ruby asked, her voice trembling.

Regina pulled herself away from Ruby before she forgot herself completely and went to retrieve a vase.

Ruby stood where Regina left her, legs shaking and tongue still tingling from the taste of the perplexing woman's finger. Finally, Regina returned looking as composed as ever, though the trembling of her hands when she held out the vase didn't go unnoticed.

"Thanks," Ruby muttered. She placed the bright green branch into the vase and placed it on a nearby table. In the box she'd brought in, she found a lovely green snowflake shaped doily that she wrapped around the vase. And placed a few strands of tinsel over the sad little makeshift tree.

"Well, that didn't turn out like I'd hoped," Ruby said somewhat disappointedly.

Regina wouldn't be able to explain it if her life depended on it. She was in her home with the best friend of the woman who'd ruined her life, her pristine study cluttered with mismatched decorations and topped off by probably the most pathetic excuse for a tree she'd ever seen and she wasn't snapping at the waitress for destroying her house and ruining her evening. Instead, she found herself approaching Ruby and placing a hand on her face.

"It looks beautiful," she said honestly.

"Sorry I don't have a present for you to put under it," Ruby smiled sheepishly, her stomach flipping wildly at the sensation of Regina's warm soft hand on her cheek.

Regina smiled sadly and removed her hand. "I was going to ignore these next two days. It was too empty and too painful without Henry," she said, for the one and only time willing to let herself express her feelings to someone even as she hoped she wouldn't come to regret it. "Your being here has been present enough."

Ruby felt tears sting her eyes, knowing just how difficult it had to have been for the proud woman to say those words and she wished Emma and Henry and the whole damned town could see Regina Mills as she was seeing her now. "I saw in the TV guide that the Year Without a Santa Clause is on. Want to watch?"

Regina let out a watery chuckle, grateful for the younger woman's ability to lighten her mood. "If it will prevent a tantrum than I suppose we can do that. But if you mention this to anyone I'll turn that hideous car of yours into a pumpkin."

Ruby snorted. "Yes ma'am," she said, snapping a salute.

Regina sighed but the smile on her face was something Ruby would remember in her dreams for some time to come.

They settled on the couch and turned on the television, Ruby having grabbed the plate of cookies and placing them on the coffee table. Regina stiffened when Ruby cuddled up next to her. She most definitely was not a cuddler but it as if she was physically incapable of pushing the astonishingly innocent woman away from her.

Would it really be that bad…this one night…to let herself actually feel something? When Ruby's hand fell onto her thigh, she decided that no…no it wouldn't. Silently apologizing to Henry, Regina flicked her wrist and two steaming cups of hot chocolate appeared on the coffee table…on coasters naturally.

"Neat," Ruby muttered happily as the Christmas classic played on the television. "What else can you do?"

Regina smirked, placing her hand over Ruby's and twining their fingers together. "Maybe one of these days I'll show you," she whispered hotly into Ruby's ear, chucking at the little whimper she produced. "Now be quiet, my favorite character is coming on."

Ruby laughed, hardly surprised that the Heat Miser was Regina's favorite Christmas character. Caught up in the mood she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Regina's jaw before laying her head on her shoulder thinking this was the weirdest and most unexpectedly awesome Christmas she'd ever had.

The End.


End file.
